In death lies forgiveness
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Thomas Sharpe has died, killed by his furiously jealous sister. His spirit comes to help Edith, his wife. But can his soul find something to soothe him,and banish his sins of the past?


**In death lies forgiveness**

 ** _Thomas Sharpe has been murdered by his sister Lucille. Can he make up for his sins? Takes place during the climatic fight scene between his wife and sister. Inspired by the gifs showing Edith meeting his ghost._**

He was dead, that much Thomas knew. Lucille had killed him. His own sister, the woman he had given everything to. The woman who had killed his wives for their money so that he would not be forced to. She knew he could not. She never called him a coward, but knew he was soft. He was not a killer, that much she conceded to. In her present rage and jealousy, Lucille now wanted to take his latest away from him. Edith, his wife. She was the one who would have given him his life back. He loved her, truly loved her, and he knew this because his heart was breaking at losing her. How she must hate him. She had to. He had betrayed her, up until the moment he realized how much he loved and needed her.

But now Edith was here, and she needed him. He would not betray her this time. Lucille was trying to kill Edith. He had to stop her. What was left of his living brain wanted to do something.

He stood behind the insane dark-haired woman, but getting her attention was difficult. Edith, on the other hand, saw him. His sister sought to kill his wife, and Thomas could not stop her. But Edith alerted Lucille to his presence. She turned, uttering his name in disbelief. She did not ever expect to see him again. Her eyes expressed instant regret. Had Lucille loved him? He wasn't sure. Her expression could have been regret for taking his life, or for merely losing the one person she could control to her liking, and who would always be there for her. Too late. She had both loved and hated him, and now he was dead because of her.

Edith saw Lucille was distracted, but when she turned back to her grim business, Edith brought the shovel down on her, breaking her neck. It was over.

Thomas could not smile nor show how grateful he was Edith was alright. She now looked at his soul, marred by the damage Lucille had done to his body and his heart. His wife reached out and touched the wounded cheek. Forgiven. Somehow he felt her hand, and leaned into it, his eyes closed. Her love filled him, and he knew. She forgave him. Had he lived, they would have gone off, together, to live good lives. He had no chance for that now. His heart felt pain, but looking at Edith, she washed him clean of his sins with her love.

Such was his love for his living wife, Thomas mourned the things he would not have. Without Lucille, he and Edith would have moved from this place, ghastly he could not call it, but useless in this day. They would have had children, and at Christmas, he would make them toys. Children's laughter was something this house never heard. His child, his and Lucille's, was born sickly and did not live long. He felt nothing for it, such a short time it existed. Lucille had not forgotten the loss of her child, but she never spoke of it.

Life with Edith would have been one of joy and pleasure and harmony. Such a simple thing as laughter. How often had he laughed in all his life. When his equipment functioned with the new parts he had managed to purchase, he felt such happiness, he had wanted to run and tell Edith. No doubt she would smile and express pride in his success. He had rarely laughed with...

His spectral heart felt a sudden aching pain for all he would not experience. A blade to the chest had taken that away.

Edith touched his lips, those which had kissed her, tasted her, never spoke words of love to her. But now he did, and not with words. She moved back. *I love you, Edith. I do* No apologies, for none were needed.

As Thomas walked toward the house, that home he thought would be his doom for eternity, he felt Lucille. She was there, in the house. Forever tied, forever...alone. She never wanted to be alone, and that would be her curse.

But Thomas was free, and as he walked, his soul dissipated into the cool air. After years of Lucille telling him what to do, loving him in her own fashion but destroying everyone he might have cared for, he was free. She had been his world for his entire life, but now he was free. And Edith was safe.

 _ **A/N: Saw Crimson Peak last weekend and have been thinking about since. Sad film, and especially sad for Thomas. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
